msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 26th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from July 26th 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. We now start like we always do with a recap of last week’s events. Nathul, could you please tell everyone about the class I held. Nathul Furlbrow: Last Tuesday our Chancellor held a quick class on the basic rules of magic, Magic is powerful, Magic is addictive, Magic draws demons from the nether... and.. Other rules... Verus Baelheit: In light of the recent Rift behavior, with the Extralinear mages, It's important to remember why forbidden magic is condemned as such. Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Mr. Arc, while I know it will be hard for you could you please tell us about the Mab problem we had. '''Farel Arc: Two days ago there was a disturbance within the forest of Duskwood... We were drawn to the home of Ms. Nimue who- who was present as an alternate version. She was d-discovered in a state of undeath and seemed very... confused. After a brief altercation, she was released by Mr. Halliwell. Verus Baelheit: '''Presumably you mean released from her undead state. '''Farel Arc: …Yes. P-permission to be dismissed sir? Zanbor Emerson: Yes. Thank you, Mister Arc. Damon Halliwell: 'That concludes last week’s events. We now move on. Verus. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Of course, Chancellor. My friends and colleagues, as we have become all too familiar. A terrible invasion between worlds has befallen Azeroth. Our ongoing campaigns to preserve our way of life against these time-lost entities continues. As we know, These extralinear, time-lost entities are alternative versions of many members from our very own Kirin Tor. Their mission and motivations still remain unclear, though they are determined to prevent some form of chaos that befell them in their time, and is set to befall us here. I question their purpose... But their true reason for being here may be entirely different... Last Sunday's encounter revealed some startling information. 'Lora Raventhorne: So same suspects, different methods? Verus Baelheit: 'It was indeed confirmed, of the involvement of the Infinite Dragonflight. We arrived last Sunday at the Bronze Dragonshrine, in pursuit of what we thought to be an alternate version of Councilor Gehlnarine Liridian. What we learned is that the Infinite Flight had been involved from the shadows since the beginning. We managed to slay the Dragon's adult self, but... His younger self escaped. Now, with the Adult drake slain, we have been making progress against these threats. Our Shield measures have been altered, to prevent further temporal rifts from manifesting within Dalaran itself. But my Colleagues, Understand this. These beings are Living Paradoxes. I have no idea the extent of Damage they have done or could do. And we still have Time-Lost parallels of several of our Magi at large. Muzula's alternate, Myself, Even Councilor Halliwell. 'Arranax DeVin: ... wonder what I'm up to? Verus Baelheit: '''I wonder indeed. Deloria? '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''If we know several of us are still running around why have we not done anything to stop them let alone keep track of their movements within our universe? '''Verus Baelheit: '''In case it is not obvious, These Beings have literally all of our Knowledge, our knowings of Dalarans inner workings, and they've had much more time than we have had to prepare. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Then have you never thought how you may outsmart one’s self? We all know our own flaws whether we admit it or not... '''Verus Baelheit: '''Outsmart is one thing. Overpower is another thing entirely. Most, if not all, of these Time-Lost Beings have turned to Darker Magics in their Desperation for survival. There could even be one of you out there, Deloria. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''I highly doubt it but I am sedated for the time being '''Detiola Arzule: We may be aware of our own flaws, but we cannot understand the experiences an alternate or future version of ourselves may have had. Verus Baelheit: '''There are infinite possibilities on ways our alternate selves could have changed, but so long as they remain on Azeroth, they continue to pose a threat not only to us, but our time, our world. If we are to overcome them, I urge all of you to stand ready to assist at a moment's notice. It's only a matter of time until another one turns up. Thank you, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I now open the floor. Anyone wishing to bring something to the Senate, please raise your hand. Zanbor, the floor is yours. '''Zanbor Emerson: I have a few announcements; the Foreign Affairs Ministry is looking to fill a few more positions. Please see me if you are interested. It is also time to redo the quarterly budget. The Department of Finance under Archmage Raventhorne will be auditing all the ministries and their various departments to see what needs changing. Please cooperate with her in these matters. And lastly, whoever drank the last of my pre-First War Silverpine flamewine. I will find you and I will destroy you. That is all. Vanidicus Alexander: Don't get all surprised people; I'd destroy you as well. Meriahm Lausten: I think his anger is justified... Damon Halliwell: '''Well then. Ravenshire, the floor is yours. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Thank you... Now, as some of you are aware.. I was apparently appointed as the psychologist, psychiatrist.. And several other different.. Positions. Those I cannot even fathom to remember. I would like to let you all know that I will be performing Psych evaluations next month each Friday for the First two weeks. Whoever was the last person to do this job did a terrible job organizing and file up keeping. '''Lora Raventhorne: I fear for you, miss. Verus Baelheit: '''You've got your work cut out for you. '''Faelindian Dawnblade: Why do we need psych evaluations? Deloria Ravenshire: '''However I am not here to belittle the fool who can’t even do a simple job.... I am here to also point something into light.. That Mister Baelheit may have missed. '''Arranax DeVin: ... are we making these mandatory? Zanbor Emerson: Hell no. Deloria Ravenshire: '''Yes. They will be. But they will not be often. '''Vanidicus Alexander: I presume Minister Liridian has authorized this mandatory status? Deloria Ravenshire: '''Yes, he did. '''Margrave Haifrall: I fail to see why this is mandatory. Deloria Ravenshire: '''The only ones exempt from these evaluations will be the council members if they choose to do so. '''Arranax DeVin: Oh thank the Abyss ... Meriahm Lausten: I will put ten gold on no Councilor actually doing an evaluation. Mab Nimue: I don't think our mental health is anyone's business unless it is impeding our current work. Muzula Silverweave: I do think...that if we're to do them, we should make Councilors go too. Meriahm Lausten: Actually, can I move to compel the evaluations on the Council? Some people on it could benefit from some mental help. Damon Halliwell: '''I’m fine...shut up! '''Meriahm Lausten: No, Damon, you're just an alcoholic. Perfectly normal for someone in a high-ranking position. Damon Halliwell: '''I have not had a drink since my change back for your information. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''But! Back to the main topic! Mister Baelheit... In regards to the event in Duskwood... Something was brought to my attention. Did anyone else seem to notice... That Mab kept directing her attention towards.. Whoever this Mordecai was.. And yet.. Mr.Damon was.. Distraught? '''Vanidicus Alexander: Nope. Damon Halliwell: '''I will set you on fire. Nathul Furlbrow: This seems to be going off topic... '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''I am getting to my point hold on. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: Aye. 'Tis no' unusual for her extralinear self to focus on those she was familiar with. Deloria Ravenshire: '''... Think about this for a second... Damon’s reaction to putting down Miss Nimue... '''Vanidicus Alexander: Can we think outside of session minutes? Mab Nimue: You are pointing out that my former teacher was upset that his student had died? Margrave Haifrall: Can we think without taking forever to get to the point? Vanidicus Alexander: If ye have a line of personal questionin', continue it later. Mab Nimue: Goodness me, aren't -you- a brilliant one. Deloria Ravenshire: '''I am getting there! '''Zanbor Emerson: Don't need to be a psychologist to figure this one out... See what I did there? Deloria Ravenshire: '''Fine.. I will cut this short and sweet then. Since she did not cooperate then maybe he will if and even when he does appear or whatnot. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Meriahm, the floor is yours. '''Meriahm Lausten: I'll be quick. Since this is very simple, I wanted to touch on it here rather than doing its own meeting. I am referring to the Advisory Committee I mentioned at the last meeting. The Advisory Committee is simple. The Senate is massive - truly massive - and it has grown due to the efforts of all of you. However, it is often difficult to keep track of exactly what occurs in it. The Advisory Committee is simple - members will attend events, and then submit a short letter to my office, simply saying what occurred and how the person felt about it. I will pass these along to the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor, and this will aid them in making decisions in best interest of the Senate. Faelindian Dawnblade: How which person felt about it? Meriahm Lausten: The person sending the report. These are confidential, though that should go without saying. Anyone can contribute, regardless of Ministry. If you wish to help out with this, please send me a letter and I will add your name to a list. Are there any questions? Lora Raventhorne: What would make one able or unable to join the committee? Meriahm Lausten: There are no restrictions beyond simply having a sense of professionalism. Lora Raventhorne: Thank you. Meriahm Lausten: If there are no more questions, I take my leave. Thank you for your time. Damon Halliwell: '''We move on to promotions. Verus. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Margrave Haifrall. Please step forward. Mister Haifrall, You have impressed us all these recent weeks with your aptitude with Magic and dedication to the Kirin Tor. Henceforth, you are promoted to the Rank of Colleague. Congratulations. '''Margrave Haifrall: My thanks, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: '''You are dismissed. Mister Farel Arc. Please step forward. Mister Farel, You continue to stand to us all as a confidant, loyal and trustworthy Mage of Dalaran. May you continue to serve as Vanguard of our Senate. '''Farel Arc: Thank you! Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed, Mister Arc. Miss Mab Nimue, Please step forward. Mab, in your time amongst us, you have proven yourself a commited Mage, an exceptional Colleague, and a loyal member of this Senate. I have no hesitation whatsoever, in granting you promotion to Senior Magus rank. Congratulations, Miss Nimue. '''Mab Nimue: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed, Mab. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mr. Fairthorne, please step forward. You have shown us a dedication to this Senate. In your time with us we have come to trust you and believe you are ready for a step up. As I explained we made the Outer-Council to aid us in our day to day roles in overseeing the Senate the Inner-council wishes to extend you this role and join the Outer-council if you so choose? '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: Certainly. 'Twould be my pleasure, sir. Damon Halliwell: '''Then congratulations. Dismissed. Very well, then I call this meeting to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents